Monster High (location)
Monster High is the titular location of the Monster High franchise, and serves as the main setting of the stories. It is located in Salem, Oregon. In most media, Monster High is a high school unique for being the only one open to all species of monsters. On top of that, it is not adverse to allowing humans to enroll. To accommodate the many different needs of the students and encourage people to enroll, Monster High possesses a large campus with many different facilities, including its own train station, and is open almost 24 hours a day.Explore Monster High section of the ''Monster High'' website In the ''Monster High'' book series, Monster High is called Merston High and is a school for humans. However, most of its student body are actually monsters posing as humans. History Monster High was established a bit over 2000 years ago,"Totally Busted" though this doesn't necessarily mean it has always been located where it is in modern day. The school's 'basement' is the catacombs, a large underground maze of neglected rooms and corridors, which appears to have existed well before Monster High was built on top of it. Monster High was founded as a joint effort by thirteen families of different monster lineages, all of whom had grown tired of the separation. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, a teacher of excellent reputation, was asked to become Monster High's headmistress. Though she gladly accepted a leading role in the revolutionary project, her colleagues were not as enthusiast. She lost many friends who considered her endeavor foolish, but stuck by what she believed in, aided by the thirteen families and the teachers who shared her philosophy.The Haunting History of Monster High Notable events that are part of Monster High's history are the mysterious disappearance of one of the staff members, Irene Maiden, not long after Monster High's opening, and the haunting appearance of 'something awful' in the halls of Monster High during the nights of Friday the 13th."Frightday the 13th" While Monster High became a thriving school able to boast on a student body comprising monsters from 40 different countries and 5 dimensions, its philosophies inspired few outside school ground. Conflict between various species of monsters remained and no other school followed Monster High's example for many centuries, despite that the project enjoyed the support of the Skullastic Superintendents. Recently, Monster High has gone through a merge with the vampire-only school Belfry Prep and the werewolf-only school Crescent Moon High. The latter two schools have been absorbed into the Monster High identity. The merge counts as a first step in a more coordinated effort to spread the message of acceptance among all monster societies and eventually between a joint monster society and human society."Fright On!" Layout Monster High is composed of two separate areas: the campus aboveground and the catacombs underground. The campus area is coffin-shaped and houses the main building, the outdoor sport fields and overlaps with a forestFacebook entry of August 12, 2011 and a swamp.Facebook entry of September 13, 2011 The building contains two floors, with most of the classrooms located on the second floor so to make room for the indoor sport fields on the first floor. The entrance hall reaches up into a belfry, where some students go if they need time alone and where a number of bats live. Below the school are the catacombs, most of which is unused by and unfamiliar terrain. Monster High has claimed the portion of the catacombs that runs directly under the campus and uses it to house facilities the school has no place for on its own terrain. There's an underground train station and a small passage that allows the zombies easy travel between their part of town and Monster High. Otherwise, three rooms have been claimed by two current students. Operetta has a soundproof recording studio in the catacombs as well as her very own opera house.Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary Meanwhile, C.A. Cupid has set up a radio station in the catacombs from which she hosts her own show.C.A. Cupid's back-of-the-box bio Frankie Stein's father had also set up a lab down there at one point during his high school years. Unclaimed nearby portions of the catacombs are used for Creature Spotting, an activity promoted and hosted by Mr. Hackington."Mad Science by Mr. Hackington" Dolls Freaky Fab Showcase *'Line:' None *'Release:' Late August, 2011 The Freaky Fab Showcase is a simple display case for the Monster High dolls. It is roughly in the shape of a coffin and has room for three dolls. It comes with six slides that represent different backgrounds, half of which displays Monster High hallways. The other half displays non-scenic patterns. High School MonsterHigh Playset 5.PNG MonsterHigh Playset 3.PNG MonsterHigh Playset 4.PNG MonsterHigh Playset 2.PNG MonsterHigh Playset 1.PNG *'Line:' None *'Release:' Mid June, 2012 :A Monster High playset is set to be released in 2012. Parts of the school represented in the set are the front doors, a classroom, the creepateria with a number of lockers, and a second floor with sound equipment. The classroom includes 2 desks, several trophies, 2 doll-sized notebooks and pens, a cart, a frog and a portfolio. The creepateria is located right next to the classroom, and inbetween is a hallway with openable lockers. The creepateria includes a table, a Skullete discoball and several bowls of food and drinks. Above the cafeteria is a sound booth that includes speakers and a laptop. On the outside is a casketball court. Gallery Screen shot 2010-11-22 at 10.17.24 PM.png|Library ("The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous") Falling Spirits - zombies in closet.jpg|Janitor closet, located next to the stairs to the belfry. ("Photo Finish" & "Falling Spirits") Gloomsday - belfry.jpg|Belfry inside ("Photo Finish" & "Gloomsday") Mhbg bell tower by tetsunokobushi-d4c2l6i.png|Belfry inside ("Photo Finish" & "Gloomsday") Monster Mashionals 1 - roof.jpg|Belfry outside ("Monster Mashionals Part 1") Fear the Book - fountain.jpg|Fountain, located at alternating sides of the entrance ("Fear the Book" & "Fright On!") Partyplanners.jpg|Main hall with central clock. Fright On! - auditorium.jpg|Auditorium ("Desperate Hours", "Fright On!" & "Kind: The Shockumentary") Monster Mashionals 1 - hallway.jpg|G. Reaper's office next to the bathrooms ("Back-to-Ghoul" & "Monster Mashionals Part 1") Mh background aula by tetsunokobushi-d4bhp9x.png|This is a larger classroom Mh classroom base by tetsunokobushi-d491n9w.png|This is a smaller classroom Mh halls by rock kandy-d3klp95.jpg|The hallways appear to be crooked. Mh night hall by rock kandy-d3klmjy.jpg|Monster High at night Monster high gymnasium by rock kandy-d3kkcjd.jpg|The gymnasium ("New Ghoul @ School", "Fear Squad", most of Volume 2 & 3) vlcsnap-2012-06-25-23h42m42s94.png|Study Howl ("Photo Finish") vlcsnap-2012-06-25-23h16m35s54.png|Headmistress Bloodgood's office ("Totally Busted", "Neferamore", most of Volume 2 & 3) Fairground.jpg|The Spring Break fairground on campus ("Escape From Skull Shores") References Category:Locations